


Seafoam

by Lapin



Category: Young Justice, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: First Time, Language of Flowers, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapin/pseuds/Lapin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin does not want poetry written about him, nor does he want to be compared to a flower. He's a guy. Guys don't like that. At all. Also, when you hand in your v-card, does that make you an "irgin"?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seafoam

**Author's Note:**

> A/N I feel like I'm cheating on the Marvel fandom by writing for this one. My readers over there agree. It's like a clandestine affair!  
> Disclaimer: I am in no way associated with the DC Animated Universe, or their owners, Warner Bros., and express no ownership over their characters or universe. I profit in no way from the use.

Kaldur was sound asleep still.

He slept on his stomach, with his arms folded under his head. The tattoos on his arms joined at the v-shape of his shoulders, a thick black line following his spine down to his tailbone. The urge to run his fingers down it was almost overwhelming, but he managed to stay in whelming territory, maybe because he'd done so much exploring already of the ones on Kaldur's arms. They felt just like the skin around them, no difference at all. He'd thought maybe they'd be a little raised, but no. They were a part of him.

He wondered what they felt like when they had all that magic pumping through them, making them glow blue. Maybe he could ask Kaldur when he woke up, get him to turn it on, or however it worked, and touch then.

He pulled his knees up so that he was sitting Indian-style on the bed, the grin on his face almost hurting. This was what it felt like to not be a virgin. He was sixteen and not a virgin, and it was awesome, it was stupendous, it was fantastic, it was _everything_.

It was lucky Kaldur wasn't a virgin, he guessed. He'd known what he was doing, which was great, because Robin hadn't, not at all, no matter what he said to Wally. Dating wasn't exactly easy with Batman as a guardian, which was completely unfair, because Green Arrow had all but shoved Roy into a brothel, and Aquaman was always going on about some good-looking girl or guy down in Atlantis that would be just perfect for Kaldur.

God, he'd never hated keeping a secret more than right then.

He didn't care right now though, because if anyone had known, he would never have been allowed to sleep over at the mountain. Batman would have all but locked him up in a tower with no windows. But he didn't know, and Robin wasn't locked up, and he wasn't a virgin now. He was a-a-, well, was there a word? An irgin? You hand in your v-card, you're an irgin. Maybe? There was “deflowered”, but that was definitely a girl word. Was a girl-virgin _flowered_ then?

“What are you thinking about so hard?” Kaldur's voice sounded awesome when he was sleepy. It made Robin want to curl up against his chest and feel the vibrations of it.

“Is a girl-virgin _flowered_?” He asked, and Kaldur frowned in thought.

“I had not ever thought of it.” His lips pursed while he thought, and Robin couldn't help himself. He ducked down and kissed him. “I suppose,” Kaldur continued, his voice even deeper, making Robin's toes want to curl. “That she is considered to have _blossomed_.”

“Why are girls always compared to flowers? Artemis isn't a flower.” He asked, puzzled over the whole metaphor.

“Artemis is like a rose. Beautiful, but defensive. One must want her very badly to risk her thorns.” Kaldur smiled, his grey eyes now fully awake. “Or be very quick.” Robin snickered, and ducked his head down again, touching his forehead to the side of Kaldur's head. This was fantastic. This was his best night ever, and that included the first night he'd been Robin. This beat everything.

“What about M'gann?” He asked, sitting up a little. Kaldur lifted himself up and put his head down on Robin's thigh, like it could possibly be more comfortable than his pillow, which it wasn't, because Robin knew he was just bones and whipcord muscle.

Kaldur kissed the inside of his thigh, and his heart almost burst right out of his chest.

“M'gann is a sunflower, a beautiful outer bloom protecting a more delicate one, adoration easily given, while asking for nothing in return.” Robin had no idea where he got this stuff, how they educated people in Atlantis. Most girls his age would have melted at his feet at this point, if the biceps and the face hadn't gotten them. He remembered Artemis and Zatanna once watching Kaldur lift weights, which he hadn't purposefully snuck down to the gym to do at all, he was supposed to be there, he was stretching, and didn't Artemis have a boyfriend? Artemis had sighed to Zatanna, “Dark skin, and light eyes. Totally a panty-dissolver.” And Zatanna had _nodded_ , while Kaldur went on lifting, oblivious to them perving on him. Which Robin had not been doing, because it didn't count when you were doing it to your own boyfriend.

“What are guys, if girls are flowers?” Not that he wanted Kaldur making up poetry about him or anything.

Kaldur smiled up at him, and sat up, showing off his chest, his fantastic chest that Robin did not want to lick, or anything that stupid.

“You,” He started, and the way he said it made Robin blush, because Kaldur knew him too well. “Are statice. Resilient, living through the salt and the wind that would crush other blooms. Bending without ever breaking. Hiding in plain sight, overlooked by so many, despite its brightness. But beautiful to those who know its value. Meant for remembrance.” Kaldur kissed him then, soft and sweet and enough to make his hands shake. “Also called sea lavender, or seafoam.”

“Do I remind you of home?” He wanted to know if Kaldur meant what he kind of thought maybe Kaldur was saying, and he kind of wanted to not be so touched over being compared to a flower, because, boyfriend or not, he was a guy and that was decidedly unmanly, but then again, Kaldur knew the names of land flowers, and their meanings. And he somehow made it not-girly sounding.

“Robin,” Kaldur breathed, kissing him again. “You are my home.”


End file.
